Elerossë Tinehtelë
by CarmenMalfoy15
Summary: After the war Harry is hit in the back with what looks like the killing curse. It transports him to the valor where he is deemed ready and sent to join the fellowship. While there Harry find the truth to his past. Finding that James isn't his father but someone he thought to be a father figure is. He also finds his soulmate in the form of the devilishly handsome Legolas Greenleaf.
1. prologue

**Elerossë Tinehtelë**

DISCLIAMER: I own nothing. Lord of the rings and harry potter belong to J.R.R Tolkien and J.K Rowling. I'm just combing the two worlds and fiddling with them. Anything in _"italics" _is a different language, And _italics_ is thoughts. _**Bold italics**_ is the ring

Summary: after the war harry is hit in the back with a "killing curse" then he is transported to valor where he is deemed "the one" and is sent to help the fellowship in their quest.

Chapter 1 - Pain

Harry Potter stared, slightly in shock, at what was left of Tom Riddle, the wizard known as Lord Voldemort. He couldn't quite believe that the supposed epic final battle between himself and the evil dark wizard had been ended with a simple disarming charm, or that it had been so short. Just minutes ago everyone had believed Harry to be dead. Within seconds of him proving them all wrong, he had entered into a fight for his life. He was fighting for peace, refusing to bow down to the one who wanted to rule the world. He didn't see the cloaked Death Eater raise his wand; he didn't hear the whispered words, or the bright green curse sailing towards him. It wasn't until Hermione Granger screamed his name that Harry pulled his attention from his fallen enemy, only to watch the curse hit him square in the chest. The last thing he was aware of was the sound of his friends and family's cheers turning into screams.

Harry woke to a searing pain coursing through his body.

"_Welcome, Young one."_ A voice to his left said.

He tried to find the speaker, but the darkness was all encompassing. There was nothing to tell him where he was, and he began to panic slightly. He remembered seeing the green light. He should be dead, not waking in a dark room to strange voices. He should be finally meeting his parents, and meeting Sirius and Remus again.

"_Relax, Young one. There is nothing to fear here."_ The voice said with amusement evident. Harry was certain the speaker was a male.

"_Where am I?"_ Harry asked as his surroundings began to take form. He could see the man now, and he reminded Harry of a picture he had once seen of the ancient Greeks.

"_You are in The Valor. I am Lucien, and we have been searching for you."_

"_What am I here for? Why have you been searching for me?"_ Harry asked bewildered. Why in the world would anyone be searching for him?

"_There will soon be a war in my world, and you have the abilities to save many innocent lives."_

Harry stared. That was not at all what he was expecting. They wanted him to fight in another war. He had just finally finished one he'd been fighting for seven years. Why in the world would they want him, a 17 year old who had nearly been killed more times than he could count, to fight a war he had no part in?

"_We know that you have been fighting much longer than any child should be, but you must help us, Harry Potter, your abilities will make a huge difference."_

"_But, I'm only 17. What could I possibly do? Yes, I've fought before, but never on my own. My friends and family have always been there to help."_

Lucien smiled sadly. _"Yes, child, you are but 17 years, and yes, you've always had help. Those are true statements. However, you will have help here as well, and your bravery and abilities will help us in more ways that you can know. Will you help us?"_

Without even considering the consequences, Harry nodded. Later he would wonder if he had made the right choice, but right now, something was telling him his life would be much better here than in his own world.

"_Wonderful."_ Lucien said with a bright smile.

Harry suddenly knew nothing but darkness.

AN: that's it for now please review


	2. Woods

**Elerossë Tinehtelë**

DISCLIAMER: I own nothing. Lord of the rings and harry potter belong to J.R.R Tolkien and J.K Rowling. I'm just combing the two worlds and fiddling with them. Anything in _"italics" _is a different language, And '_italics'_ is thoughts. _**Bold italics**_ is the ring

Chapter 2 – Woods

Harry groaned as he slowly woke from his forced sleep. The last thing he remembered was hearing Lucien telling him he would meet Aragorn in the woods. He wasn't quite sure who exactly Aragorn was, or how he knew that there were a lot of woods in Middle Earth. Come to think of it, he had no idea how he knew what Middle Earth was. It seemed as if he had suddenly been given knowledge of his new world. Maybe it had happened when Lucien sent him there. Maybe it was just his magic helping him as it had done so many times in the past. He wasn't quite sure if he'd ever know_. "Damn you, Lucien. Where the fuck am I?"_ He muttered to himself, before finally opening his eyes. The least Lucien could have done was tell him exactly where he was going.

"_Watch your tongue, Good Sir."_ A dark hark haired man reprimanded him.

Harry started slightly. He hadn't been able to sense anyone near him. _"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that anyone was around me. I'm Harry, and you are?"_

"_I am Aragorn."_ The man replied evenly.

'_Short, sweet, and to the point. I like it.'_ Harry thought. _'Wait, did he say Aragorn?'_

Harry smiled and painfully stood up before he finally noticed Aragorn's companions. _'Hobbits. Nice.'_ His brow furrowed in confusion_. 'How in the world do I know what hobbits are?'_

"_Can you speak the common language?"_ Aragorn asked in what Harry quickly realized was slightly accented English.

Harry nodded, trying to hide his surprise. He had always thought that English was a modern language.

"_Ok. That's good. Only Gandalf and I are able to speak in this particular tongue. It is a dead language in our world."_ Aragorn paused slightly before continuing. _"When you speak my name in the common tongue, please refer to me only as Strider, or if we're near the elves Estel."_

Harry nodded, not understanding how one man could have so many names. Titles he understood, he'd had quite a few of them himself, but he'd only ever had Harry as a name.

"Come, my friends, we have another six days walk to Rivendell." Aragorn said, leaving Harry to introduce himself to the hobbits.

"_Wait!"_ Aragorn paused and turned back towards Harry. _"How do you know you can trust me? Is everyone so trusting in this world?"_ He asked, still speaking in Greek.

Aragorn laughed merrily and responded in English. "No. We are not, but the Valor sent me a dream. They told me who you are, where you come from, and where to find you. They told me that you are to be trusted and are here to help us with our quest. You are an honorable man, Harry Potter, son of James."

"Oh." Harry said dumbly as Aragorn adjusted the pack on his back and began to walk once again.

"Hello." Harry said to the hobbits in English. "I am Harry."

"We know." Answered the hobbit with slightly curly dark hair. "I am Frodo Baggins. The others are Sam, Merry and Pippin." He didn't indicate which hobbit was which, but Harry could tell that he was using all of his energy to try to keep up with Aragorn who was quickly leaving them behind.

"We're hobbits." Said one of the red heads. Harry was inexplicably reminded of the Weasley twins. Maybe it was the undisguised mischief in their eyes.

"He knows that, you idiot." Said the other.

Harry stifled a laugh. "Nice to meet you Hobbits. Shall we attempt to catch up with Strider. If he disappears we're lost. I have no idea where Rivendell is. In fact I'm not even sure where we are."

All four of the hobbits laughed and nodded. Harry wasn't quite sure, but he thought that one of them looked quite relived to see Frodo showing amusement as they rushed to catch up with the fast moving ranger.

Harry smiled softly. It was so peaceful here that you wouldn't think that it was a world about to go to war. He idly twirled his wand around his fingers not noticing the hobbits watching curiously.

"Mr. Harry what's that?" asked the one harry thought to be sam.

Harry smiled at him. "you're Sam right?" he asked. The hobbit nodded. "well Sam you see where I come from there aren't hobbits or anything like that. We have magical creatures and wizards are common. This" harry said holding up his wand. "Is a wand. It's what we use to control our magic. Some wizards can do wandless magic and others can't." harry said watching the four hobbits.

"can you do wandless magic harry?" frodo asked.

"yes frodo I can. Im one of the few that can. Would you like me to show you some? If its alright with strider that is." Harry said looking a strider.

"nothing to bring attention to us." He said. Harry smiled brightly.

Harry raised his wand and let multicolored bubbles float out of it. He laughed as he watched the hobbits faces.

"can't you show us more Mr. Harry?" sam asked sadly as the last of the bubbles disappeared.

"remind me and I'll show you more when we get to revindell." Harry said smiling.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." Strider said pointing to a tall ruined tower at the top of a hill.

The hobbits, weary from the long, rushed travel, quickly flung off their packs and settled down in an overhand near the hill's summit. Strider pulled a bundle from his pack and opened it to reveal two short swords which he handed to the hobbits.

"Keep these closes, at all times." He said sternly. "Even if you do not know how to use them, it will not do for you to be unarmed during our trek."

The hobbits merely nodded as they studied the sharp weapons.

Strider then turned to Harry and pulled out a long, glittering sword. "This came from the Valor. They said it was yours."

Harry could only nod mutely as he took the Sword of Gryffindor into his hands once again. He barely noticed the hobbits staring in shock as he twirled it through the air, marveling in the balance and workmanship. He had no idea how he knew it, but he was certain he could use the sword to defend himself, even though he'd never been in a real sword fight in his life.

"I am going to have a look around." Strider said as he closed his pack. "Stay here."

Harry and the hobbits nodded silently. Too tired to protest, they settled down immediately to rest. Harry didn't even realize he had dozed off until he was startled awake by Frodo's fearful shout.

"What are you doing?"

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry said. Harry had learned to tell them apart by their voices during the long day's walk.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo shouted as he began to try to douse the flames.

Harry groaned as he rolled over to see Frodo stomping on an open fire. _'Damn, hobbits! Frodo's the only smart one here.' _He thought as a jet of water streamed from his wand to extinguish the fire.

"Oh! That's nice. Ash on my tomatoes." Pippin complains.

"Oh, get over it!" Harry snapped, his eyes scanning the area for signs of danger. Didn't these hobbits know that fire would tell anyone within viewing distance, exactly where they were?

Suddenly, a Nazgul's cry pierced the darkness. The hobbits jumped up, their fear evident, and look over the lip of the overhand. Harry couldn't help but groan softly as the hobbits point out five Nazgul closing in on their resting spot.

"Not good." Harry said as he picked up Gryffindor's Sword. "Definitely not good."

The hobbits, seeing Harry arm himself, clumsily unsheathe their own swords.

"Uh?" They asked, almost in unison before looking at Harry.

"Merlin." Harry muttered. "You have got to be kidding me." He quickly caught Frodo's eye and made a gesture to the stairs.

Frodo, being slightly quicker than the other hobbits, caught on and managed to get the others to run up the steps.

"Go! Quick!" Harry and Frodo both shouted as the Nazgul crept closer.

The five made it to the top of the stairs and stood in the ring of broken pillars, eyes darting about as shadows began to rise out of the dark.

With a look that told Harry these hobbits would make perfect Gryffindors, Sam, Merry and Pippen prepared to defend Frodo from the monstrous beings.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted, brandishing his small sword.

"Oh dear lord." Harry snapped. "Let me do it." He twirled his sword and slammed it into the nearest Nazgul's shoulder. It screeched in pain, but before Harry could attack the next one he was thrown against a wall and Sam was rushing towards one of the Nazguls.

His attack was useless, as the small hobbit was quickly disarmed and swiftly thrown aside. Merry and Pippen closed the gap in front of Frodo, but they too were cast aside.

Frodo, in what was probably the only thing he could do, dropped his sword with a clatter and ran, as Harry attempted to get up from the pile he had fallen in. The nearest Nazgul sensed his movement and immediately appeared at his side before slamming a foot into his side. The loud crack that accompanied his broken ribs startled him before he stumbled and fell to the ground once again.

He watched in horrifying helplessness as Frodo brought the ring from his picket. He tried to protest, but the Nazgul that had broken his ribs hit him in the head with the hilt of a sword, and Harry Potter knew nothing but darkness.

Frodo was terrified as the leader of the wraiths approached him. He couldn't think of anything to do, and there was nowhere to go, so he pulled the Ring from his pocket and slipped it on his finger. The world changed around him, and the Nazgul's true forms were revealed.

They were shining, like ghostly kings, yet no less freighting. The Witch-King reached out for The Ring, and it responded by lifting Frodo's hand towards the wraith. Frodo fought it with everything he had and managed to yank his hand back.

The Witch-King, not to be deterred, stabbed him through the left shoulder with a long, black dagger. Leaving him pinned to the ground, and then reached once again for the Ring. Frodo could do nothing but cry out in pain and was startled along with the Witch-King as Strider leapt across him with and attacked the Witch-King with both sword and flame.

The King finally withdrew his dagger and dropped it loudly to the ground. Frodo, somehow summoned the strength to move and pulled the Ring from his finger. The world rights itself around him as he suddenly reappeared.

"Frodo!" Sam cried as he rushed to the injured hobbit's side.

"Oh, Sam!" Frodo breathed out quietly, his pain visible in his face as they watch Strider set fire to one of the Nazgul and chase the others away.

"Strider! Help him, Stider!" Sam shouted as the remaining Nagul began to flee.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Strider said in disgust as the blade dissolved. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider paused and looked around him. "Where's Harry?"

Pippin pointed to the black shape Strider had assumed was a boulder. "He tried to help us, but one of the Nazgul attacked from behind before we could warn him." He said softly.

Strider merely nodded and placed Frodo over his shoulder to prepare to leave Amon Sul. The hobbits followed closely behind him, flinching at the Nazgul cries still piercing the dark night around them.

Strider made his way over the rubble to where Harry was lying in a heap, and somehow managed to wake the injured wizard. "We must hurry." He said softly. Harry groaned and nodded before painfully pulling himself to his feet. He had been in worse shape than this before. He would manage.

"We're still six days from Rivendell." Sam said fearfully. "Frodo will never make it!"

Harry and the hobbits watched in fear as Frodo began to murmur and then scream one name. "Gandalf."

"Hold on, Frodo." Strider said softly as he began the trek away from Amon Sul.

AN: review please


	3. Rivendell

Thank you to everyone that reviewed (Jc, ONIX-21, killroy225, Lady Kaiki, KritianLOVE, faye50free and a guest) . Here is the next chapter. Yes harry is going to stay a man for now. I might change it later don't know.

Chapter 3

Rivendell

"Look, Mister Frodo! It's Mister Bilbo's trolls!" Sam said feeling Frodo's forehead "Mister Frodo? He's going cold strider." He cried, paling as frodo gave another shuddering breath.

"I-I-Is he going to die?" pippin asked scared for his friend..

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them." Strider said sadly. Frodo gasps. The Nazgûl cry is heard from a distance. Frodo cries out as if in answer to them.

"They're close." Said merry, freezing at the sound.

"Sam, do you know Athelas plant?" strider asked.

"Athelas?" Sam repeated confused.

"Kingsfoil?" harry and strider chorused.

"Kingsfoil — aye, it's a weed." Said sam.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider said. They search for the plant in the nearby undergrowth. Strider finds a small patch and proceeds to collect it. A sword appears at his throat.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" Arwen said. Frodo, lying on the ground, sees a white light. He turns towards it and sees a beautiful Elf-lady approaching on a white horse. She dismounts and walks to him.

"Frodo…. I'm Arwen. Telin le thaed" she says softly. Feeling eyes other than the hobbits she looks up. She smiles and Harry grinned back.

"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad" she says.

"Who is she?" merry asked. "She is Arwen. Lord Elrond's only daughter and strider has a crush on her." Harry replies softly smirking. Strider upon hearing him shoots him a glare. The hobbits gigglr childishly at the thought causing strider to glare at them.

"Frodo!" she says.

"So she's an elf?" said sam. Harry nodded. Strider chews a portion of the Athelas and applies it to Frodo's wound

"He's fading!" said Arwen. Frodo gasps. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days." Said Arwen.

"Where are you taking him?" asked merry

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." She said. Strider mounts Frodo onto Arwen's horse.

"Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." Strider said. Harry snorts catching their attention.

"You really think that she is going to let you do that and let's not forget what her father will do." Harry said. Arwen smiled at him causing strider to reluctantly nodd.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." Arwen said.

"Andelu i ven." Strider said. Harry gagged slightly.

"Please stop you're making me sick." He said earning him two annoyed glares.

"What are they saying?" pippin asked.

"you really don't want to know?" harry said, trying not to throw up, which was causing the hobbits to giggle softly.

"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." She said glaring at harry only to get a cheeky smile in return. "I do not fear them." She added.

"I'd be scared if she did." Harry murmured making the hobbits laugh as Arwen smiled sweetly.

"Be iest lîn." Strider said. Their hands clasp tenderly. Arwen mounts her horse, with Frodo seated in front of her. Harry gags some more.

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!" strider said glaring at harry. "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" strider says.

"What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam says panicking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen rides on as the Nazgûl give chase. Night gives way to day as they pursue her, from forest to open plain, sometimes closing, sometimes falling behind. One of the Wraiths closes on Frodo, reaching out as if to snatch the Ring from him. Arwen spurs Asfaloth on to an even greater effort.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth!" she says. Arwen reaches a river, and splashes across a ford. She pauses and looks back. The Nazgûl have stopped at the edge of the water. Their mounts rear up, screaming, terrified of entering the river.

"Give up the Halfling, she-Elf!" one of the Nazgûl yell.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Arwen cries drawing her sword in challenge. The Nazgûl draw their swords and urge their reluctant horses across the ford. Arwen begins to chant to the river.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!" she chants. The water level rises. A great flood comes around the bend, with crests shaped like white horses. The Nazgûl are cast from their mounts and washed away down the river as Arwen watches. Frodo starts to slip from the horse. Arwen lays him on the ground.

"No! Frodo… No! Frodo, don't give in now. Not now!" she cries. Arwen cries and embraces Frodo. "What grace is given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared — save him." She cries again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad." Elrond says.

"Where am I?" frodo asks.

"You are in the house of Elrond. And it is ten o'clock in the morning, on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know." Gandalf says from the side of the bed. Frodo wakes up.

"Gandalf!" frodo cries out in shock. Gandalf is seated on Frodo's bed, smoking his pipe. The bedroom opens on to a beautiful garden. The noise of falling water is mixed with bird song. Leaves are gently falling. If frodo didn't know better he would have said it was heaven.

"Yes… I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit!" gandalf replies smiling.

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" frodo asked cuirously.

"Oh I'm sorry Frodo… I was delayed." Gandalf says sadly.

_***flashback***_

_**On the tower top, Saruman is using his powers to flip Gandalf about. He then dangles him over the edge of Orthanc. **_

_**"Friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside. One ill turn deserves another. It is over! Embrace the power of the Ring… or embrace your own destruction!" Saruman says angrily. **_

_**Gandalf lies at full stretch, completely at Saruman's mercy. A tiny white moth flutters across between them. Gandalf observes it as Saruman continues to taunt him. Saruman hurls Gandalf back towards the platform. **_

_**"There is only one Lord of the Ring! Only one who can bend it to his will. And he… does… not… share… power!" Gandalf says softly as he rises to his feet. The eagle screeches. Gandalf leaps off the Tower of Orthanc and lands on the eagle's back. **_

_**"So you have chosen… death." Saruman says softly. Gwaihir flies over the mountains, bearing Gandalf to safety. **_

_***flashback ends***_

"Gandalf? What is it?" frodo ask concerned for his friend.

"Nothing, Frodo." Gandalf replies forcing a smile.

Sam enters the room and rushes to Frodo's side, clasping his hand in joy.

"Frodo! Frodo!" sam cries with delight.

"Sam!" frodo cries delight in his voice.

"Bless you, you're awake!" sam cries glad to have his friend back. Frodo laughs.

"Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf said his eyes twinkling.

"We were that worried about you, weren't we Mister Gandalf?" sam said smiling.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." Gandalf said happily.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Elrond said smiling slightly, having just appeared behind Gandalf's shoulder.

Rivendell sits high above a gorge which is thick with pines and deciduous shrubs. Delicate, lacy waterfalls trace their way down to the river below. A stone bridge spans the chasm as a cloaked rider upon a white horse plods towards the house. In the gardens, Frodo is reunited with his friends. Looking around Frodo spots a familiar figure sitting on a stone seat, reading from a large Red Book.

"Bilbo!" frodo cries in delight. Bilbo looks aged and frail. He leans heavily upon a staff as he gets up to greet Frodo.

"Hello, Frodo my lad!" bilbo says happy to see his heir.

"Bilbo!" frodo says hugging him happily. Frodo reads aloud from Bilbo's book.

"_**There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins**_." Frodo says, leafing through the book. His eyes skim across the pages ataring at the pictures in wonder.

"This is wonderful!" frodo says happily.

"I meant to go back… wander the paths of Mirkwood… visit Laketown… see the Lonely Mountain again. But age it seems, has finally caught up with me." He said giving frodo a sad smile. Frodo stops to look at the map of the Shire.

"I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else… off with you on one of your adventures! My own adventure turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you, Bilbo." Frodo says softly looking in to the distance.

"My dear boy." Bilbo said patting frodo's cheek. On the balcony, Sam is trying to pack his bags.

"Now what have I forgotten?" sam ask himself.

"Packed already?" frodo asks amused.

"No harm in being prepared." Sam replies.

"I thought you wanted to see the Elves, Sam." Frodo says.

"I do!" sam says.

"More than anything." Frodo says again.

"I did! It's just… we did what Gandalf wanted didn't we? We got the Ring this far to Rivendell and then I thought, seein' as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon. Off home." Sam says.

"You're right Sam. We did what we set out to do. The Ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home." Frodo says.

AN: that's all.

Translations:

"Frodo…. I'm Arwen. Telin le thaed" (I am Arwen. I have come to help you.) "Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad" (Hear my voice. Come back to the light.) "Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.) "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." (I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.) Andelu i ven." (The road is too dangerous.) "Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." (Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) "Be iest lîn." (As you wish.) Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" (Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!) Noro lim, Asfaloth!" (Ride faster, Asfaloth!) "Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!" (Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word, flow waters of Loudwater, against the Ringwraiths!) "Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad (Hear my voice, come back to the light.)


	4. Not Going Home

Chapter 4

Not going home

"You're right Sam. We did what we set out to do. The Ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home." Frodo says. Harry glanced over at them and smiled sadly. None of them were going home. At least not yet they weren't.

Glancing around him he saw the beginnings of the fellowship. Merry and Pippin were joking with Bilbo. Strider was talking with Arwen and looking up he saw Gandalf talking to Elrond on the balcony above. He watched as Elrond made a Sharpe gesture.

'_**No need to guess what they're talking about.' **_Harry thought.

Gandalf and Elrond watch Frodo and Sam from the balcony in Elrond's study. Neither noticing Harry watching the from below.

"His strength returns." Elrond said.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." Gandalf replied.

"And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Elrond said turning to look at Gandalf.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf says looking unhappy at the thought of it.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east — his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." Elrond said looking Gandalf dead in the eye. .

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with goblin-men; he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." Gandalf said.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" Elrond said his eyes growing brighter with every word. Gandalf moves away, deep in thought.

"Gandalf, I know what you are thinking and I do not wish to burden frodo anymore, but the Ring cannot stay here." Elrond says fiercely. Gandalf stands at Elrond's window, looks out and sees a group of new arrivals in the garden. A man, an Elf and companions, and a party of Dwarves all dismount and stare around in wonder.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it." Elrond said. "The time of the Elves is over — my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches — they care nothing for the troubles of others." Elrond said continuing before Gandalf can interrupt.

"It is in Men that we must place our hope." Gandalf said looking at Elrond.

" Men? Men are weak." Elrond said shortly. Elrond wanders through his house as Gandalf follows. It is a beautiful house, full of wooden paneling and ancient statues and artifacts.

"The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago…" Elrond trials off slipping back into the memory of that fateful day.

_***Flashback to Isildur slicing the Ring off Sauron's hand and holding up the Ring.***_

"… when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed." Elrond said pausing.

_**Elrond and Isildur stand on the slopes of Mount Doom. The volcano roars and gushes fire above them. **_

_**"Isildur — hurry. Follow me." Elrond said urgently.**_

_**"I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the **__**one**__** place it could be destroyed." Elrond continued. Elrond stands near the cracks of Doom, on the same spot where Sauron first held up the One Ring in triumph. **_

_**"Cast it into the fire!" Elrond says sharply.**__**Isildur looks at the Ring in his hand. The Ring whispers to him.**_

_**"Destroy it!" Elrond commands. **_

_**"No. I don't think so." Said Isildur.**__**Isildur walks away from Elrond, from the mountain. **_

_**"Isildur!" Elrond shouted.**_

_***flashback ends***_

"It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure." Elrond said looking at Gandalf.

"Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless." Elrond said defiantly.

"There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Gandalf said.

"He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile." Elrond said softly turning away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evening has fallen. Strider is seated on the terrace reading a book. Footsteps echo on the stone floor. The man who arrived earlier enters and pauses in front of a battle-piece of Isildur, with broken sword raised against Sauron. He regards the painting intently, then, conscious of another presence, turns and sees Strider.

"You are no Elf!" Boromir said in surprise.

"The Men of the South are welcome here." Strider said evenly.

"Who are you?" Boromir asked.

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey." Strider replies in an even voice.

"Then we are here on a common purpose…" he smiles "friend." Boromir said. The Man seems puzzled by Strider's reluctance to reveal his identity, but smiles again good-naturedly and turns to the Lady's shrine opposite the wall painting. He sees the broken sword lying there. He picks up the haft, shifting it in his hand, testing its weight and feel as a warrior would, and stares at the blade.

"The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand!" Boromir said softly. He runs his finger up the blade and cuts himself.

"It's still sharp!" he says in surprise. Turns to look at Strider who is watching him.

"But no more than a broken heirloom!" Boromir says softly like before. He returns the sword carelessly and it clatters to the ground. He hesitates, then walks away. Strider gets up and walks to the shrine. He picks up the dropped haft and carefully sets it in place with the other shards. Harry walks up behind him.

"I'll make this quick as Arwen wishes to speak to you." Harry says causing strider to jump.

"I hate when you do that. How did you know I wished to speak to you?" strider asks.

"I didn't. I was following Boromir." Harry replied.

"Is that his name? Well yes what do you think of him? Is he with us or against us my friend? Strider asked softly.

"He does not know yet why he is here. He knows it is something to do with the ring. He good but there is a darkness in him that to use the ring. Not for evil mind you more to save his home." Harry said softly staring into space.

"So he is with us yet he wishes to use the ring to save his home? Where is his home?" strider asked.

"His home is a place that the ring will not save. The only thing that can save it is not a what, but a who. You my friend are the only one that can save his home. That can save Gondor." Harry said before walking off to find frodo. Strider stares after him in shock. Then he takes a step back and touches his right hand to his heart, as he looks at the statue of the Lady. Arwen walks in behind him.

"Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate." Arwen asks softly.

"The same blood flows in my veins. Same weakness." Strider says softly.

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it. _**The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you and not over me.**_ _**" **_Arwen says softly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the gardens of Rivendell, Arwen and Aragorn stand atop of a bridge. A love song plays softly in the background.

_**From darkness I understand the night:  
dreams flow, a star shines. Ah! I desire Evenstar. Look! A star rises out of the darkness.**_ _**The song of the star enchants my heart.  
Ah! I desire… **_

"_**Do you remember when we first met?'**_ Arwen asked.

"_**I thought I had strayed into a dream." **_Strider said.

"_**Long years have passed… You did not have the cares you carry now.**_" Arwen said touching his cheek softly.

"_**Do you remember what I told you?" **_Arwen asked softly.

"You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people." Strider said clearly.

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." "I choose a mortal life." Arwen said.

"You cannot give me this!" strider said in shock.

"It is mine to give to whom I will… like my heart." Arwen replied. Strider doesn't say anything more just pulls her to him and they kiss.

_**Up on one of the balconies above:**_

Harry walked up behind a blonde elf. He remembered him as the one who showed up with Boromir. But as he was an elf he did not know what his name was.

"Hello" harry said. The elf turned and harry felt his breath slip away. The elf's blonde hair fell perfectly straight down his back, the elf stood three inches taller than harry, but what caught Harry's attention was his eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful blue.

"Hello I am Legolas and you are?" the devilishly handsome blonde asked.

"My name is Harry." Harry replied his heart beating fast.

"Pleasure to meet you. It's lovely to be here but sad at the same time. Wouldn't you agree?" Legolas said. Harry blinked feeling confused. He looked at the elf who had turned back and was watching something in the garden. He walked over and rested his arms on the railing.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. How is it lovely to be hear yet sad at the same time?" harry asked pondering the words.

"Because of them." He said pointing over the balcony and into the gardens. Harry glanced and noticed arwen and strider.

"So it is lovely to be here yet because of Arwen and Estel you find it sad?" harry said confusion in his voice.

"They have something some of us may never have. A love that will last a lifetime." Legolas said. He looked at harry and before harry could mentally yell stop he felt himself start to fall for the elf standing next to him. He nodded in understanding.

"I see what you mean, but we will never have that love if we don't take a chance and try." Harry said walking away to leave the elf to his thoughts.

_**The following morning, at the Council of Elrond. **_ Gandalf, Frodo, and Harry along with a congregation of Men, Elves and Dwarves sit in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond said.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Elrond said. _**'Lovely' **_thought harry glancing around to see the reactions of the other's. The dwarves look outraged _**'figures'**_ harry thought turning to the men. They were surprisingly calm but harry could see a hint of alarm in their eyes. Turning to the elves they were calm but they weren't like the men. No they were scared not alarmed. Harry turned back to what Elrond was saying surprised to see that Elrond has stopped talking and that frodo is placing the ring on the table. Frodo returns to his seat beside Gandalf. He seems relieved. The members of the Council stare at the Ring, mesmerized by it. It appears to start whispering to each of them in turn. Each person hears it differently.

_**Harry this isn't your world. You have friends back home. You love the elf yet you resist knowing this isn't your home.**_ _**The ring whispered. **_Harry turned away before it could continue.

"The Doom of Men." Someone called out.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. " He approaches the Ring on the plinth. "Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir said. Strider sends harry a look with a raised eyebrow. Harry nods. Strider turns and catches Elrond's eye. Elrond nods after a minute or two. Boromir reaches out towards the Ring. Gandalf and Elrond exchange concerned looks. Boromir's fingers hover above the Ring.

"Isildur's Bane." Another man calls out.

"Boromir!" Elrond says sharply. Gandalf stands and begins to chant in the Black Speech. The ring echoes the harsh words. Thunder crackles as the sky darkens. The Council stare around them in fear and confusion.

_**One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them. **_ Gandalf chants. As he dose Harry watches the council. The voice of the Ring dies away. People resume their seats, horrified, Boromir amongst them.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond says in shock.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf replies his voice raspy from chanting. Harry sighs and conjures a glass of water for Gandalf. People around the room gasp. Harry shrugs as he hands it to Gandalf.

"The Ring is altogether evil!" he said. He gives Boromir a final scathing glance and resumes his seat. Boromir is unperturbed.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he begins to pace "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir says.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider hisses.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asks. An Elf stands. He is recognizable as the Elf Gandalf saw from Elrond's window. Harry blinked Legolas was here.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said fiercely to Harry's amusement.

"Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asks shocked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas states looking smug. Harry's shoulders began to shake catching striders eye. Strider seeing amusement in Harry's eyes rolls his own. Frodo looks wide-eyed at Aragorn. Making Harry's shoulders shake a little bit more.

"_**Sit down, Legolas." **_ Strider says amused.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir says returning to his seat.

"_**and he wonders why Gondor is in ruins."**_ Harry said his eyes flashing. Aragorn shakes his head motioning for harry to be quiet.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf says breaking the silence.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond says.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli asks stepping forward. He strikes the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Concurrently, Frodo sees the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winces in pain. The Ring remains intact with the shards of the axe all around it. Whispers in the black tongue issue forth from the Ring. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond says.

_**Ash Nazg. the ring whispers quietly. **_

"One of you must do this." Elrond says watching the council. Silence issues.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir says.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas asks.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli ask.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir ask.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli says starting several arguments erupt amongst the council members.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli says making harry roll his eyes. Frodo remains seated, watching the Ring, with the figures of the council reflected on its surface.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf states. Harry watched as they argue his eyes finally settling on frodo. Harry sighs seeing the look on frodo's face. Suddenly, flames flare up, engulfing the surface of the Ring. _**Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! the ring hisses.**_ The intensity of the arguments increase. Slowly, determination dawns on Frodo's face. He stands and takes a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard.

"I will take it!" frodo says. The council doesn't hear him for their shouting.

"SHUT UP!" harry shouts, causing the council to look at him.

"Now that I have your attention frodo has something to say. Frodo gives harry a nod of thanks be fore looking at the council.

"I will take it!" frodo repeats. The argument dies down. Gandalf closes his eyes as he hears Frodo's statement. The members of the council slowly turn towards Frodo, astonished.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though — I do not know the way." Frodo says clearly.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf says joining frodo.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn says kneeling before frodo. "You have my sword." He says.

"And you have my bow." Legolas says joining them. Harry raised an eyebrow and pitied anyone that had to tell the lord of Mirkwood that his only son and heir to the throne was going on a quest with four hobbits, a dwarf, two men, and two Istiars. Did I mention it was dangerous?

"And my axe!" Gimli says joining them as well, as to not be outdone by an elf.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir says smiling slightly as he too joins the ever growing group.

"Hey! Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam says.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond says amused.

"Wait! We are coming too!" merry and pippin chorus. Harry chuckles drawing attention to himself. Standing he walks to join them, stopping in front of frodo.

"I was sent here to help and so I will. I will be there till the very end for you little one. I swear it to you on my life, my magic, and my soul." Harry says kneeling next to Aragorn and looking frodo straight in the eyes. His body glows bright silver before the color disappears. The council members look astonish. Gandalf looks at harry.

"that is very dangerous harry." he says causing Harry shrug.

"I've done things more dangerous in my life time." He says before turning to the council members.

"I might look to be 15 but, I can assure you that I am 17. I will be 18 in three days. I might be young but I have done things that some of you never have. I have been at war with the man that killed my parents because he wanted to take over the world and they stood against him. They were killed when I was only a year old. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle who hated magic. I have just finished my own war and I would really love to just get away from the fighting and heal, but if I must then I will help win this war and I will stay true to my word. Even if it means my death I will fight, even if this is not my home." Harry says softly before looking out over the gardens.

The council members stood still, thinking about what they had just been told. The elf's faces showed shock and sadness for Harry's life. The dwarves face showed sadness at the loss of his parents and pride at what he had done. The men showed shock. Shock that someone so young, so small could fight and not lose hope.

"Ten companions…so be it! You shall be known as the fellow ship of the ring." Elrond said.

"Great where we goin'?" pippin asked innocently, causing harry to groan.

"we are so fucking doomed." he muttered causing strider to grin at him.

AM: that's it. Review please.


	5. Departing

Chapter 5 departing

A hand traces runes on a pale slab of stone, nestled in the deep forests of Rivendell. 'Gilraen', it reads. '_**I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself'**_ The hand reaches out, pulling a clump of moss from the grove of a letter, wiping leaf-litter and mud from an edge of the stone, pulling free entwining branches gathering over the smooth, stony hands of a statue. Aragorn, kneeling, lifts his head. He gazes into the solemn eyes of the statue, a woman in a cloak and hood. Aragorn touches her face.

"_**She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe." **_Elrond says walking towards Aragorn through the trees.

"In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate." Elrond says.

"The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it." Elrond continues.

"I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." Aragorn says softly.

"You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other." Elrond says walking away.

On a bedside table, a hand folds back a homespun cloth to reveal a short sword in a scabbard. Bilbo picks it up and hands it to Frodo.

"My old sword, Sting! Here! Take it, take it!" bilbo urges. Frodo unsheathes the sword and examines it. It rings as Frodo draws it, glinting.

"It's so light!" frodo says in wonder.

"Yes… yea — made by the Elves, you know. The blade glows blue when Orcs are close. And it's times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful!" bilbo tells him. Neither noticing harry in the door. Bilbo brings out a mail shirt. It shines, simple, yet beautifully adorned with intricate patterns in the mail.

"Here's a pretty thing — Mithril! As light as a feather… and as hard as dragon scales! Let me see you put it on. Come on." Bilbo urges him again. Frodo begins to unbutton his shirt. As he does, the Ring is revealed. Bilbo sees it.

"Oh… M-my old Ring! Oh, I sh-sh-should very much like… to hold it again, one last time." Bilbo stutters. Bilbo's eyes light up and he wrings his hands, his eyes focused on the Ring. Frodo begins to cover it up. Bilbo smiles faintly in an almost grandfatherly manner. Suddenly, transformed by the power of the Ring, he lashes out. His eyes grow round, ringed in purple shadows, his teeth are like yellowed fangs in his mouth, stretched open wide as he utters a strangled cry. _**'shit!'**_ harry thinks getting ready to get frodo out of there if needed. Frodo, startled, backs away, clutching his hand over the Ring. Bilbo returns to normal. Bilbo's eye show surprise at his transformation. He cowers back, his voice strained.

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy… I'm sorry that you must carry this burden." Bilbo says. He sits down on the bed, weeping.

"I'm sorry for everything!" bilbo says weeping. Frodo places a reassuring hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo reaches back and puts his own hand on Frodo's. He continues to weep in sorrow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a glade beneath an old stone arch, the Fellowship gathers to bid farewell to Rivendell. Elrond speaks to them, gazing sternly at the faces before him. Frodo stands, listening, slightly apart from the others; leaves flutter to the earth.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Except harry." Elrond says.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond says spreading his arms, and Legolas, Harry, and Aragorn bow their heads, hands upon hearts.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf says. Frodo, turns and walks forward, uncertainly. Before him, the path winds away to either side.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" frodo ask making harry smile.

"Left." Gandalf says. The Fellowship departs beneath an old arch of lichen-encrusted stone. Aragorn remains where he stands, and turns to Arwen. Across the path between them they gaze into one another's eyes. Arwen's face is sorrowful; Aragorn smiles faintly, and nods a farewell. He walks out. Arwen breaks off her gaze, looking down.

AN: that's it review. Please.


	6. Teachers

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Get it. Got it? Good. I am going to say this every six chapters until the end. NOW I know that nobody really said that Sirius was Harry's father but for the sake of the sorry just go with it. And James is in middle earth. He also happens to be in Gondor. This will be explained later in the story. Tarí is Legolas' mother. As the story continues harry will receive memories of Phoenix who is a character of mine. Phoenix is harry who was flung into middle earth when he was 7 but he appeared as an 16 year old there. He also was trained by the three elven lords. He became good friends with Thandriul (Legolas' father) and has a tendency to piss Tarí off.

Chapter 6

Teachers

The Fellowship departs from Rivendell as the sun's rays pierce the valley. They travel through the woods, over open plains and hillsides. They pause on a hill in the wild. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf says.

Sam cooks sausage and other food over a fire, climbing up onto a rock besides Frodo. The Fellowship is resting on an outstretched arm of the mountains. Boromir spars with Merry and Pippin, tutoring them on sword fighting. He battles with Pippin.

"Here let me show you how it's done boys." Harry says jumping down from his spot next to Aragorn. Aragorn chuckled at harry's choice of words.

"You think you're better than me?" Boromir ask.

"I know I am. I have skill and I was trained by an elf. An expert on swords fighting." Harry replies. Boromir looks at Legolas, Legolas shrugs. Boromir nods to harry.

Harry nods and smiles to Boromir as they take their positions. Harry raises his sword and meets Boromir in the middle. Their swords clash together. Left, right, center. Boromir repeats making himself predictable and leaving the sides open for harry. It doesn't take long until Boromir is pinned to the ground with both his and Harry's sword. The rest of the fellowship is in shock as harry pulled Boromir up smirking. Boromir looks at harry with new respect in his eyes.

"Who was your teacher harry?" Legolas ask.

"You should know you were taught by him." Harry says as he walks away. Legolas blinks before his eyes go wide.

"Ada…." He whispers =, shock appearing on his face..

"Who?" the hobbits ask softly.

"His father." Strider replies.

"Oh. He taught harry?" They ask, Aragorn nods.

"Two, one, five. Good. Very good." Boromir says going back to teaching the hobbits. Aragorn sits nearby, smoking a pipe. He speaks encouragement.

"Move your feet." He says.

"Boromir! Don't just teach them that. Teach them how to protect their sides. That's how I took you down so easily." Harry shouts from his spot next to Gandalf. Boromir nods and begins to teach them how to block their sides.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry says.

"Thanks." pippin calls. As the Hobbits spar with Boromir, Gimli approaches Gandalf.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're _not_, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli says.

"Balin is dead. Goblins attacked Moria about a month ago." Harry says softly making them jump.

"I don't believe. I won't until I see it with my own eyes." Gimli says fiercely. Gandalf takes a pipe he was smoking from his mouth. Faint surprise registers in his eyes at both statements.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf says. Legolas notices something amiss and looks intently towards the South. Meanwhile, Boromir continues to fight Pippin.

"Come on. Good." Boromir tells them. Boromir accidentally nicks Pippin's hand.

"Aaaah!" pippin yelps.

"Sorry!" Boromir says. Pippin kicks Boromir on the shin.

"Ahh!" Boromir yelps in pain.

"Get Him!" merry yells. Boromir goes down in a mock battle. Boromir and Aragorn laugh with the Hobbits.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" pippin shouts.

"Never underestimate your opponent." harry shouts out again, as Aragorn walks over to the hobbits to save Boromir..

"Gentlemen, that's enough." He says laughing. He lays a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder. Pippin and Merry grab his legs, pulling him down on his back.

"You've got my arm… you've got my arm!" pippin shouts. Legolas continues to look to the South, where a strange cloud has appeared. Sam and harry take notice of Legolas's observation.

"What is that?" Sam asks.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli says dismissing it.

"It's moving fast… against the wind." He said softly.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouts.

"Fuck!" harry says softly.

"Hide!" Aragorn yells.

"Hurry!" Boromir urges. Aragorn rushes around, getting the Fellowship out of sight.

"Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" he yells.

"Frodo come here." Harry yells holding a silver cloak. Frodo doesn't argue and runs over to harry. Harry pulls him under a rock and slides the cloak over them. The rest of the Fellowship scrambles to gather their things, and Sam puts out the fire. They hide behind rock outcroppings and under bushes. They wait. In a burst of darkness against the light of day, a flock of black birds rushes overhead, cawing loudly. The birds circle the hill, then turn and fly back southward. The rest of the Fellowship comes out from the rocks.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched." Gandalf says.

"No that's what Saruman wants you to think." Harry says causing them to jump. The silver cloak is in his hands and frodo is by his side.

"What is that?" Gandalf asks.

"It can make you disappear like the ring….it is evil." Gimli says. Harry's eyes flash dangerously. The wind picks up speed, as cloud gather and lightning flashes across the sky. The fellowship all takes a step back from harry except frodo, feels strangely safe next to harry as his powers show for the first time.

"No it is not evil. It is called an invisibility cloak. Unlike the ring it cannot speak to you and does not turn people evil and it was my step-father's." Harry says softly, his voice smooth and deadly.

"Sorry harry I didn't mean to insult you or step-father." Gimli said softly, trying not to show how scared his is of the 18 year old in front of them.

"It's alright you didn't know. I shouldn't have let my magic get away from me like that." Harry replied.

"Harry who was your real father? Legolas asked.

"I don't know. He was forced to leave me and mom before I was born." Harry said softly wondering just who exactly his father was. Every one said it was Sirius Black was his father but harry didn't think so they looked nothing alike.

"Are we going or not?" harry asked eager to get the attention of the fellowship off him.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf says, He turns, looking up at a great, snowy mountain.

"Alright but if one of us gets killed it's on you." Harry said annoyed. Aragorn laughed looking at harry.

"You really don't like snow." The dark haired ranger said with a grin.

"No I do its just there is a much easier way and it's probably a lot safer." Harry said with a grimace. Legolas walked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Where is it then?" the blonde elf asked. Harry chuckled.

"Well there's two ways. We can go through the gap of Rohan or we can go through Mirkwood. Though that last one is a little dangerous for me." Harry said with a laugh.

"Why is that?" Aragorn asked smiling.

"You know damn well why it's a little dangerous for me. Hell it's as 'bout as dangerous as can be for me really." Harry said with a grimace.

"Oh and why is that pray tell?" Legolas asked.

"Well he has a certain tendency to piss Tarí quite a bit." Gandalf called merrily.

"Oh really?" Legolas asked sounding amused.

"Yes really." Harry muttered in annoyance, glaring slightly at the elf for finding amusement in his tendency to piss said elf's mother off.

The fellowship clamber through rock and snow. As they do frodo loses his balance and slips on a piece of shale. As he gets up he realizes that the ring is no longer on his neck. The ring lies gleaming in the snow. Boromir leans down to pick it up. Harry and strider tense as he does, both well aware of what he wants the ring for. Boromir stands, the ring dangling from the chain in front of him. He seems to grow in stature as if absorbing the power of the ring just by staring. Harry tenses and pulls his wand hiding it behind him slightly. Aragorn approaches Boromir warily, as Boromir stares transfixed by the ring.

"Boromir?" Aragorn whispers watching the man.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing." He says softly still staring at the ring.

"Boromir give frodo the ring." Aragorn says quietly, even as his hand moves to his sword. Harry readjust to reveal his wand.

"As you wish. I care not." He said lightly handing it to frodo and ruffling his hair. Aragorn unhands his sword as harry notices frodo and the other hobbits shivering.

"Guys come here." Harry called gesturing. Everyone walks over, the hobbits staring at him with open curiously. Harry murmured a soft warming charm.

"What was that Mr. harry?" Sam asks.

"That Sam was called a warming charm. It keeps you a little bit warm. It's not much but it's better than nothing." Harry said smiling lightly.

Following the crows as they race deeper and deeper, passing a vista of industry, hundreds of Orcs, and writhing birthsacks. Flying past Saruman, who stands upon a wooden gantry. Saruman listens to the cries of the crows.

"So, Gandalf ... you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails ... where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?" Saruman ask watching the fellowship struggle through the rocks and snow.

The fellow ship struggle through a blinding blizzard up towards the pass of Caradhras, and even Harry's warming charms seem useless against the cold. Legolas pauses as Saruman's voice fills the air around them.

"Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!" he chants.

"Gandalf there is a fell voice in the air." Legolas shouts urgently.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouts as thunder rumbles causing rock and shale to fall from above.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back." Aragorn shouts urgently.

"No!" Gandalf yells as he raises his staff and begins to chant.

"Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath." Gandalf chants against the wind. Saruman stands on the pinnacle of Orthanc, chanting.

"Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!" he chants again. Clouds begin to flow from every direction converging on the distant mountains in a stormy maelstrom. Over the thunder and falling rock and shale you can only just here Harry's voice as he yells to Gandalf that the must turn back. Saruman's voice strengthens rolling past the fellowship like thunder. Lightning strikes the mountainside above them. Frodo looks up in horror as an avalanche of snow rains down upon them. Strider shield frodo and Sam as Boromir grabs merry and pippin. Harry and Legolas grab Gandalf and pull him to safety. Within moments the pass is blocked and the fellowship is enveloped in snow. Boromir, strider and harry frantically dig for the hobbits who are pulled out shivering and fearful.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" Boromir shouts urgently.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn shouts as well.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli shouts not noticing Gandalf's concerned look.

"Moria. You fear to go into those mines, don't you? The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm. Shadow and flame." Saruman says looking over an ancient text.

"Or….or we could go through Mirkwood." Harry shouts.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide. Frodo?" Gandalf ask?

"We will go through Mirkwood." Frodo says determinedly.

"So be it." Gandalf say nodding slowly.

AN: that its review please.


	7. Arrival at Mirkwood

Thank you to all who reviewed I have tried to fix it where it is not so much of a headache to read. This chapter is for those who wanted to see more me and less movie. I have stopped writing forever mine in case you're wondering if anyone wants it then message me with your email and I will email it to you. As soon as I finish this I will start on a truth or dare one hp only. Have any dares please let me know because I suck at dares.

Chapter 7

Arrival at Mirkwood

Harry sighed as frodo choose Mirkwood. It was safer than the other two so he would deal with it. He smiled as he slipped back into his memories of prince Thandriul. He hated how depressed Thandriul had been. Thandriul had wanted to get out and see the world. Not rule a kingdom. He didn't want to be lord of Mirkwood but he had no choice his father was dying and only the true heir of Mirkwood could take the throne. So in Thandriul's last days as a prince, harry had made sure he didn't think about any of it, and if he had to harry got it over with quickly so he wouldn't dwell on it.

_***flashback. Two days before the wedding***_

"_**harry that's not funny." The prince of Mirkwood laughed even as he said it. Harry smiled he was determined to keep **__**Thandriul's mind of the upcoming coronation followed by the wedding. **_

"_**You say it wasn't funny yet you can hardly breathe." Harry said causing Thandriul to laugh harder. **_

"_**H-h-h-harry stop it. You're going to make me faint." Thandriul said trying to control his laughter. **_

"_**But laughing is good for you, oh great and powerful one." Harry said innocently causing Thandriul to laugh harder.**_

_***end flashback***_

Tears began to form in Harry's eye as he thought about those days. He missed them and he knew Thandriul missed them as well.

_***flashback. Day before the wedding***_

"_**Harry help me." Thandriul whined. **_

"_**What's up?" harry asked raising his eyebrow. **_

"_**These robes are hideous." Thandriul said. **_

"_**Surely they can't be that bad…never mind ok then let's try this." Harry said murmuring a spell under his breath changing the robes to a pale green with light brown. Thandriul smiled brightly. **_

"_**Thank you harry." He said **_

"_**Not a problem." Harry replied feeling sad. This was Thandriul's last day as prince. Well tonight would be fun. Hopefully they wouldn't all be late for the wedding tomorrow. Hopefully.**_

_***end flashback***_

Harry sighed gaining looks from the fellowship. Pippin started to ask what was wrong, but Gandalf motioned him to be quiet knowing what harry was thinking about. For that harry was thankful.

_***flashback. Night before the wedding.* **_

_** Harry laughed as he watched Arathorn stumble drunkenly. He was glad elven alcohol didn't affect him as bad as it did Arathorn. The prince of Gondor was facing his own coronation but would not have to be married straight away. Harry laughed even harder seeing Arathorn kiss an almost as drunken Thandriul and start proclaiming his love for the blond elf. Denethor lay passed out on the floor making harry smile. **_

"_**You're never going to let any of them live this down are you?" Gandalf asked. **_

"_**Never, and one day when their sons are old enough not to be scared for life I will tell them." Harry replied giggling as the alcohol started to take effect. Gandalf laughed. **_

"_**You are quiet cruel but I supposed we would all be bored if you weren't here to tease someone." Gandalf said. Harry laughed as the old man walked away and giggled at the site of Elrond and Celeborn making out in the corner. If they only knew the hell they would pay in the coming years.**_

_***end flashback***_

How harry wished he could go back to those days. Back to the days where him and Thandriul would practice sword fighting, where they would flirt with the ladies and the other would laugh when one of them got rejected, where they would ride for hours and not be interrupted. He wanted to go back to when they were young and the only thing they had to worry about was the upcoming war and their part in it. Harry brought his hand up to wipe away the tears as they started to fall.

"Harry?" Legolas asked causing harry to turn, and for the first time harry saw Thandriul standing there, concern in his eyes.

"Im alright just thinking about the old days." Shooting Gandalf a look. Gandalf began to laugh.

"How I miss those days." He said sadly.

"You and me both." Harry said.

"Im confused." Said Aragorn making them chuckle.

"Harry used to be great friends with your fathers." Gandalf said pointing at Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir.

"Used to be? What are you talking about? Never mind. Ignore the old man. Im still good friends with them. Any way well Thandriul's father was dying meaning not only did Thandriul have to take the throne, which was not something he wanted mind you, but he would have to be married before he wanted to as well. So I decide I was going to keep his mind off of the coronation and the wedding. That meant being at his side at all times. Well I was fine with that. So we had a lot of fun in the upcoming days. See I used to call Thandriul 'oh great and powerful one' when we were younger for laughs. Well I hadn't called him that in a long time and he had asked me to do something so I said yes and add that onto it. Well that caused him to laugh and I pretended not to see what was so funny about it. Well this caused him to laugh harder. Finally he told me to stop, and he was stuttering he was laughing so hard. To which I replied quiet innocently 'but laughing is healthy for you oh great and powerful one' which at this point I had to stop as he almost passed out." Harry said smiling at the memory. He grinned see they had stop as the fellowship could hardly breathe they were laughing so hard.

"You were called phoenix once weren't you?" Legolas asked, as everyone caught their breath.

"How did you know?" harry asked.

"Ada talks about you a lot but he doesn't call you harry he calls you phoenix." Legolas replied.

"And he should he was the one to come up with the nickname for harry. You know he never did tell me the reason behind that nickname. Of course what he just told you wasn't even the worst of it. And of course there was the night before the wedding when harry and Balin snuck dwarfish alcohol into the palace." Gandalf said giving harry a reprehending look. Harry smiled mischievously. The others laughed.

"Tell us more harry." The hobbits said happily. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I hope you haven't forgotten the night before the wedding harry." Gandalf said.

"Never." Harry said grinning.

"So anyways this is the night before the wedding or bachelor party as I call it. So me and Balin snuck –yes Gimli snuck- dwarfish alcohol into the palace that night. It wasn't very hard because we had Elrond wait at the gates for us. We slipped in and got everything ready as everyone arrived. Of course we couldn't start without Thandriul, so we had Celeborn go and get him. So we drank, sang, danced, and drank some more. It was quiet fun especially with dwarfish alcohol, which will get elves drunk a lot quicker. So about half way through the night and Valor knows I have never let any of them forget that night, Arathorn is completely drunk off his ass and Thandriul is not far behind him. I on the other hand have a high tolerance for alcohols so I was only slightly drunk. Well any ways Arathorn walks up, stumbled up more like it to a rather drunk Elvish prince. Arathorn is quiet drunk and always, drunk or not, very bold. So he just leans up and kisses Thandriul. Then he pulls back and starts confessing his love for him. So I'm over here laughing, Denethor is passed out on the floor close to me and Celeborn and Elrond are making out in the corner. Gandalf comes up behind me and ask me if im ever going to let them live it down. I of course say never and I also told him I would one day tell their sons." Harry finished with a grin.

"Tell us about strider's father and his bachelor party." Frodo said smiling happily.

"Heh that will have to wait till we get to Mirkwood as I'm not sure what happened that night. They decide to get me majorly drunk. I know for a fact that Thandriul didn't touch alcohol for about 4 ½ years after that. So he remembers." Harry said causing them to giggle.

"Well it won't have to wait much longer." Gandalf said pointing a head. They all turned seeing a palace coming out of the trees.

Harry on the other hand saw a tall blonde he knew extremely well. He was wearing a green and brown tunic. His blonde hair in a long regal braid, his brilliant blue eyes dancing in the sunshine. He wore no shoes but had a silver ring on his right foot and a worn hand made ankle bracelet from long ago. A thin, simple, silver and ebony crown upon his head. On his left ring finger was a gold and ebony ring with a single solitaire ruby in the center. On his right hand was a gold band like Harry's that said in Elvish _**'I am friends with any that wear one of these six rings. Should you ever need my help just twist it and whisper help and help shall come.'**_

"Thandriul!" harry shouted running forward. He stopped 3 feet away and bowed.

"Harry you know you never have to do that to me." Thandriul said. Harry smiled as he stood and practically jumped the elf lord.

"It's good to see you Thandriul my friend." Harry said smiling his arms tight around the elf lord's neck.

"It is good to see you as well harry. I hope he hasn't contorputted you all especially you Legolas." He said good naturedly.

"No not all of them some of them, not all of them. Surprisingly I have yet to contorpt your son as well." Harry said pouting.

"Good don't let him contorpt you Legolas. He's nothing but trouble." Said a beautiful voice. Everyone turned to see a tall, lithe, blonde haired, blue eyed elf maiden.

"Tarí you wound me." Harry said letting go of Thandriul.

"Good. You deserve it." She said glaring. Harry just smiled sweetly and spoke in a language that nobody but Gandalf, and the lords and ladies of the elves knew.__

"_**What if I told you I was slowly falling in love with your son?" **_harry said.__

"_**That's fine by me." **_Thandriul said smiling.__

"_**No! You will not. I repeat will not ever date or marry our son." **_Tarí spat her eyes flashing.__

"_**Come Tarí don't you think you're being a little harsh? After all it is Legolas' choice." **_Gandalf asked.__

"_**No I am not." **_Tarí sneered before turning around and storming away.

"Well we're not even into the palace yet and you've already pissed her off." Thandriul said with a laugh.

"It was true though." Harry said. Thandriul blinked.

"Does he know yet?" Thandriul asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Harry said softly. Thandriul just nodded.

"Oh well." He said turning to the fellowship, Legolas standing behind him.

"Welcome to Mirkwood." He said moving aside. The rest of the fellowship gasped.

Mirkwood was gorgeous, not as gorgeous as Rivendell but it did hold a candle to it. The palace was built out of smooth white stones shining brightly. There were trees everywhere. Pine, oak, ash, beach, every tree was there. There was a little river running through the middle creating a waterfall near the entrance of the palace. The sun shone through the tree tops illuminating the palace and making it seem brighter than it already was. There were elves everywhere going about their daily lives bowing as Thandriul walked past. Several elves called out to harry as he passed. He raised his hand in answer smiling at them. He was home….

AN: that it review please.


	8. Mirkwood

Chapter 8

Mirkwood

Thandriul showed the fellowship where they could sleep, surprising Gandalf. Harry smiled at Gandalf's surprise but he was rather curious as to how he knew. "I was not aware you knew we were coming." Gandalf said in surprise.

"Neither was I. though harry you might want to look out the window." He said smiling. They were in Legolas' room so harry walked over and glanced out the window.

"Hedwig!" harry shouted in surprise as the snowy owl flew to harry and landed on his arm.

"She was following you over Cahardas and was close enough to hear frodo choose to come through Mirkwood which was why I was standing on the boundary waiting for you." Thandriul said smiling as he and harry stroked the snowy owl. Harry saw frodo staring at the owl in wonder.

"Come here fordo, she doesn't bite." Harry said, frodo blushed lightly. It wasn't really the owl that he was nervous about it was Thandriul. Seeing as frodo had never crossed into an elven city while conscious he was rather nervous.

"Thandriul doesn't bite either." Harry said guessing frodo's thoughts. Frodo blushed again and walked over to them. Thandriul saw the ring and caught Harry's eyes and nodded. Thandriul looked at frodo and couldn't help but see not only himself and harry but Arathorn and Denethor as well. He saw the sword on frodo's belt and his eye widen. _Sting_, his father's sword that had been stolen from his father by trolls. He remembered watching Bilbo walk through with it and now frodo Bilbo's nephew had it. He smiled he wasn't going to take it away. No frodo could have it and if frodo would let him he would train frodo to take over the kingdom as he knew his son would one day choose a mortal life to be with harry. Thandriul didn't mind the thought of harry becoming part of the family; Tarí on the other hand was dead set against it. Oh well he'd figure something out.

_**Later that night on the balcony of Thandriul's room stand harry and Thandriul**_

The two stare out into the distance towards Lorien. Both are silent as emotions run through them. Long has it been since they stood together and thought about the future. They thought about harry and Legolas, the upcoming war, and wondered whether frodo would survive or not.

"Harry I have an idea. I don't know if it will work but I would like to try it." Thandriul said still staring off into the distance.

"What's your idea?" harry asked curiously.

"It's about frodo. Well actually it about you, Legolas, and frodo. I was thinking what if I trained frodo to be lord of Mirkwood. I know what you're thinking it's never been done before and why frodo. Well look at it this way. Legolas like me has no wish to be lord of Mirkwood at such a young age and when the time comes if and when you tell Legolas I know he will choose a mortal life to be with you. Frodo on the other had is just what Mirkwood needs. I think that he could find someone to love and take over. That way maybe the race of elves will not die out, you and Legolas will be happy, I will be happy, and frodo will be happy as well. So what do you think? Could you ask him for me tomorrow?" Thandriul asked without looking at harry.

"You're wrong yes it's never been done before but I can see why you choose frodo. He bears the ring and has yet to fall to its power. He is strong and he is like the four of us combined. I saw him when we walked in he took an instant shine to Mirkwood and the people here. He also took a shine to a pretty elven maiden that I know belongs to Amras Cúthalion. I believe her name is Merenwen Cúthalion. You're right it is what Mirkwood needs. I will tell frodo but you must tell Legolas. And what of Tarí's happiness?" harry asked glancing at his friend.

"I have already asked her. She is not happy about it but she will allow it only because she knows Legolas has no wish to become lord of Mirkwood at such a young age. You need to tell him how you feel before we do this so he understands. Do you think Legolas will agree to this? I mean I don't want him to think that I do not wish for him to be lord of Mirkwood. It just I know how it feels to be forced into this." Thandriul asked worriedly.

"Thandriul relax it will be fine. Yes I will tell Legolas. I will tell him before breakfast in the morning and then talk to frodo. I am sure that Legolas will not mind this in the least. I will tell you right now I am going to tell him and then avoid him so he can figure this out on his own. You'll tell him that won't you?" harry asked watching his friend.

"I do not think that is a good idea as my son tends to brood but if that is what you wish then yes I will tell him. Also before you tell him tell him I wish to speak to him after breakfast. I think that maybe this war is a good thing." Thandriul said.

"Yea as long as none of us get killed." Harry said with a smile. Thandriul smiled as his mind turned to the good old days.

"Ada! Oh im sorry I dint know you were talking." Legolas said.

"No it's alright Legolas. We just finished. What's going on?" harry asked.

"Orcs are attacking the city." Legolas said before disappearing.

"Maybe you biter tell him how you feel now. Just in case." Thandriul said as he glanced out the window to see fire spreading.

"Just in case." Harry murmured before disappearing. Thandriul took a deep breath and ran down the stairs grabbing his sword on the way.

Harry's heart pounded as he ran towards Legolas' room. The door was open and Legolas was looking for something. Harry walked forward trying to calm his racing heart.

"Legolas." He called causing the elf to look up in surprise.

"Oh hello harry." He said as he continued looking for something.

"Umm...hi. Legolas can i tell you something?" harry asked nervously.

"Sure what it is it?" Legolas asked readjusting ad he could not seem to find what he was looking for. Harry took a deep breath as he moved closer until he was in Legolas' personal space.

"Well...ummm...legolasiloveyou." harry said in a rush his cheeks turning red. Legolas laughed softly.

"Harry i might be an elf but i need you to repeat that a little more slowly. Please?" Legolas asked.

"Well since you asked so nicely. Legolas, i love you." harry said before kissing him. Harry started to pull back but Legolas stopped him by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer. They broke apart panting as the orc horns sounded.

"Why now?" Legolas asked.

"Just in case." harry murmured against Legolas' lips.

"Just in case." Legolas repeated as harry walked out the door. Legolas shook himself and grabbed his bow before running down the stairs after harry.

Orcs were everywhere. The people of Mirkwood were doing their best, but sometimes your best isn't really enough. Harry's feet hit the ground as he jumped the last few stairs his sword ready. He twisted swinging the sword taking out a couple of Orcs in the process. Harry was a little worried about losing Legolas or Thandriul. That was the scariest thought ever. Harry swung around his back hitting Thandriul's, their swords swinging in unison. There was a scream of pain as Merenwen fell blood rushing from her stomach. Frodo ran forward and attacked the leader of the Orcs, viciously. Suddenly harry was in an old scene; Thandriul was beside him and Denethor was taking out an orc that had tried to kill the woman he loved. Harry swung his sword and killed several more orc before an orc managed to hit harry in the back of the head knocking him out. The last thing harry saw was Thandriul and Legolas running to him as he fell and darkness over took him.

_**Next morning after breakfast**_

Legolas walked to Harry's room. He knew he was supposed to go talk to ada, but he wanted to see if harry was ok. He quietly opened the door and looked in to see harry and frodo sitting and laughing on the bed. The two glanced up and smiled. Legolas smiled back before slipping out to go find his ada.

"You wished to talk to me ada?" Legolas asked as he walked in. Thandriul glanced up and smiled at his son.

"Yes, I have a…proposition if you will. You don't have to agree to; I just figured it would be better to give you a choice." Thandriul said. Legolas blinked but nodded curious as to what his father was thinking.

"Alright then. I was thinking, I know you have no wish to be lord of Mirkwood right now. However, Mirkwood needs a lord as I and possibly harry will soon be going to travel. More than likely harry will be with me for a little while. Any ways I was thinking and harry agrees with me, that frodo takes over as lord of Mirkwood until you wish to or if you choose a mortal life then he will continue." Thandriul said watching his son to see his reaction. Legolas was silent for a minute be for he began to speak.

"I am fine with that ada, but what about frodo. What of mother and the people how will they react?" Legolas asked confused on how his father would work this out with the people as it had never been done before. Thandriul chuckled lightly.

"Well I've talked to your mother and she's not exactly thrilled with it but she agrees that it is a good idea. As for the people I think they will accept frodo and harry is telling frodo right now. We did this because I know harry told you how he feels yesterday before the battle. I also know you went to see him which is why you were late. I have no doubt in my mind that when they day comes, and it will. You will choose a mortal life will you not? Even if only to stay with harry. This way you and harry are happy, frodo is happy for if does agree to this then he will probably marry Merenwen. You mother isn't thrilled but she agrees and I will be happy because well I think you get it." Thandriul said. Legolas stared of into the distance before nodding.

"So you will agree to this?" Thandriul asked.

"Yes. I have no reason not to." Legolas said with a smile.

_**Meanwhile with Harry and Frodo**_

"So let me get this straight. Lord Thandriul wants me to become lord of Mirkwood so he can travel and Legolas can live a mortal life? Did I leave anything out?" frodo asked.

"No frodo you didn't leave anything out and yes that is what he wants. He thinks you will be good for Mirkwood. I mean the people already love you, you love this place, and I know for a fact that you have a crush on Merenwen. Do you not? Besides I doubt he will have objections to Sam, Rosie, merry, and pippin coming to live here as well." Harry said with a smile.

"Alright I'll do it. Only on the terms that Sam, merry Rosie, and pippin can live here as well and you and the rest of the fellowship comes see me whenever you can. Deal?" frodo asked.

"Deal." Came Thandriul's voice from the doorway. Frodo smiled happily as did the others.

"Well I think we should go tell the others our little plan." Harry said with a smile, wrapping his arm around Legolas.

"I agree. Shall we?" Thandriul asked causing the others to nod.

AN: that's it review please.


	9. Leaving Mirkwood

Elerossë Tinehtelë background

Ok so 23BlackRose suggested I give you guys some background so here it is.

Harry was sent there when he was seven but he appeared as a seventeen year old. He was really good friends with Thandriul, Denethor, and Arathorn. The four of them loved to drive Gandalf crazy. He doesn't know where he is or what hobbits are because Dumbledore blocked his memories when he returned and the blocks are slowly coming apart. Tarí hates him because Thandriul loved Arathorn but decide not to tell anyone but harry. And it was harry who made sure that they got the dwarfish alcohol and got everyone drunk. So Tarí hates him for bringing the truth to light and she also hates him for making Thandriul late for the wedding, as they were late the next morning. Harry was also the one that brought Aragorn to Rivendell at his mother's request. Arathorn is alive he is currently in Mordor, as he was captured at the end of the war and everyone thinks he's dead. The stepfather thing is something my friend came up with. She was like 'what if James was harry stepfather and Sirius is his real father?' basically James married lily but everyone thought James was the spy so Dumbledore annulled their marriage after two days and married her to Sirius. James told them that he probably wouldn't make it out of this and that if they did have a child to make its last name potter. They agreed because they both knew James was innocent. At the end of the war Sirius is accused of the murder of peter Pettigrew and lily is killed making harry the boy-who-lived. Dumbledore sends harry to the Dursleys and when James trys to get harry away from there he sends him to middle earth. Harry has met James when he was there the first time. Like in the book Dumbledore gives harry the cloak and said it belonged to his father James. Later in the 3rd book he over hears that Sirius is his father and his last name is potter because James asked his parents to. Hope that helped.

-Carmen

Chapter 9

Leaving Mirkwood

Over the next three days frodo is trained by harry Thandriul and Legolas. It is rather tiring work but frodo pushes through determined to do this and live through the war. Harry smiles as he watches Thandriul teach frodo elven history and smiles even more when Legolas wrapped his arms around him.

"Hello Legolas. Did you tell the others yet?" harry asked softly.

"Yes I did. I don't see how frodo is staying awake through this. I fell asleep every time." Legolas said kissing Harry's neck. Harry smiled lightly thinking about Lorien.

"Good what did they think? I don't see how his does it either. They do know we are leaving today don't them?" harry asked watching frodo and Thandriul talk about the history of elves and the traditions surrounding them.

"They think it's a good idea as well. Exactly. Yes they know, but that does not mean they are happy about it." Legolas said softly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"If I wasn't so eager to get away from your mother I would be sadder then I am now." Harry said with a sigh. Legolas laughed and kissed Harry's nose making him scrunch p his nose.

"Well I suppose we better go get our things ready. I mean we don't want to be late." Legolas said lightly.

"We can leave that till later were not leaving until tonight. You father insist on embarrassing me with stories about only valor knows what." Harry said in annoyance causing Legolas to laugh gaining the attention of Thandriul and frodo.

"Is it time to eat?" frodo asked hopefully causing them to laugh. Legolas nodded lightly and they went outside to one of the many campfires. Once they had finished Thandriul stretched. Darkness had fallen and he might as well tell them the story.

"Well I guess I could tell you a story." Thandriul said his blue eyes shining brightly. Harry groaned causing the others to laugh.

"Please don't. Honestly anyone but the one you're about to tell." Harry begged jokingly. The others laugh as Thandriul shook his head causing harry to groan again.

"So any ways. This is the story of Arathorn's bachelor party. We, well they were drunk of their asses. It was rather funny. As I remember it harry and Denethor were on the tables and were singing something along the lines of a pirates life for me. Mind you they were rather drunk so you couldn't really understand them. Arathorn was drunk and laughing quiet loudly and if I remember right we had several dwarves there along with several hobbits. Well anyways so harry and Denethor are dancing and singing and we're all just having a good time. Well a couple of Orcs stumbled upon us. Well then again we we're in the woods and rather close to Mordor. So anyways they stumbled upon us and decide to try and kill us. Well harry or phoenix as we called him is danger somber and calm. It's even worse when he's angry, but when he's drunk valor save you. Well they came upon us and decided to try and kill us. Well the first thing they did was knock Harry's drunk over and harry had already had more than enough but they had split his drink and then the decided to try and kill Denethor. Well that right there was their second mistake. So harry stands up and pulls his sword. He's drunk and trying to kill Orcs with a sword and he can hardly see straight. So he's just like 'fuck this' and throws his sword down and pulls his wand. He starts casting spells and then he hits one of them in the eye with a rock. So you have a pissed and drunk harry, a confused orc and an orc stumbling around clutching its eye. Well harry is cussing out the Orcs rather vemently and everyone else is laughing as the Orcs run away. Also if I remember rightly everyone except me had massive hangovers the next morning and we were all very, very late for the wedding the next morning." Thandriul said laughing. He glanced around and chuckled as everyone including harry was doubled up laughing.

"Well I think we should all head to bed as we are leaving rather early in the morning." Gandalf said through tears of laughter and a few chuckles. Everyone nodded reluctantly as they headed off to bed.

The next morning was complete chaos as everyone tried to get ready. Harry smiled having packed the night before. The scene reminded him of the Weasley household. He missed them but was glad to be back in middle earth. Harry moved back a little as frodo shot past him trying to get everything together. Harry sighed lightly. He was not really looking forward to seeing Haldir, but he was going to see Celeborn and Galadriel so that was a plus. Legolas would be there as well but harry knew that the fellowship would be splitting soon enough.

"Is everyone ready?" Gandalf asked. Everyone nodded as we said good bye to Thandriul and Tarí. Legolas would continue teaching frodo to be a lord on the way to Lorien. When the fellowship split it would be Harry's job. Harry heard frodo sigh as the fellowship headed out towards Lorien. Harry grinned this was going to be a trip to remember. Harry smiled sadly as the edges of Mirkwood came into view. They were almost to Lorien, harry wanted to turn back. To turn around and ride back to Mirkwood, but he didn't he rode on with the fellowship. Harry glanced up seeing Celeborn and Galadriel waiting for them. 'Welcome back harry' Galadriel said in his mind. Harry nodded as they fellowship dismounted. As much as he loved Mirkwood, Lorien was his home as well. He smiled as memories of him and Celeborn chasing girls came into his mind. He missed those days. He would so miss the days when he walked with frodo as well.

An: that it. Sorry but I wanted it to be more than 9 chapters


	10. The Splitting Of The Fellowship

Sorry this is going by the movie. :/ well almost by the movie. Yes harry can apperate. Gandalf has gone to become the white wizard and that is why he is not in this chapter. _**This is the ring.**_

Chapter 10

The Splitting of the Fellowship

Sam has fallen asleep. Merry dumps a small pile of kindling at Gimli's feet. Pausing he looks around.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry ask, causing Sam to jerk awake and harry and Aragorn's heads to snap around. Strider glances over at Boromir's this to see Boromir is gone as well. Harry and strider share a glance before going to look for frodo with the others.

Frodo is walking beneath the trees, lost in thought. His feet hit the rough edge of an ancient stone slab. His eyes follow an overgrown path towards stone stairs. They lead up to the summit of Amon Hen. Frodo walks up the stairs leading to the summit and takes a seat. A crackling sound behind him makes him freeze.

"None of us should wander alone; you least of all. So much depends on you Frodo?" Boromir say softly stepping closer. Frodo turns to stare at Boromir slowly. Something about Boromir makes him tense, and cautious.

"I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?" Boromir ask stepping closer again. Frodo stands silent for a moment, the mummer of the wind in the trees and the distant roar of the falls of Rauros can be heard.

"Let me help you. There are other ways, Frodo ... other paths that we might take." Boromir says taking a step closer. This time frodo step back a little.

"I know what you would say, and it would sound like wisdom but for the warning of my heart." Frodo whispers watching Boromir.

"Warning? Against what?" Boromir ask softly. Now he walks towards frodo. Frodo moves backwards away from him.

"We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have, don't you see that is madness?" Boromir continues walking closer.

"There is no other way." Frodo says.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people. If you would but lend me the Ring." Boromir says angrily dropping the wood he has collected.

"No. it will not give you the strength you need. It will only destroy Gondor." Frodo says while hurriedly backing away from Boromir.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Boromir ask moving closer.

"You are not yourself." Frodo says warily.

What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end. You fool! It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It might have been mine! It should be mine! Give it to me! Give me the Ring." Boromir shouts as frodo turns to leave. He leaps upon frodo giving frodo no choice. Frodo rips the ring from around his neck and slams it on, disappearing within seconds.

"I see your mind ... you will take the Ring to Sauron. You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all your Halflings!" Boromir stumbles and falls his body shaking violently. Slowly he comes to, horror appearing on his face at what's he's done. Panicking he calls out for frodo asking what he has done.

In the twilight world frodo races through the misty Twilight world, past the foggy shapes of twisted trees. Somewhere behind him, Boromir's distraught voice carries, as if from another dimension. Telling him he's sorry and saying his name.

Frodo suddenly finds himself on the stone steps. He clambers up the stairs, onto a high seat, perched on four stone pillars. Frodo cowers on the seat, like a lost child upon the throne of mountain kings. The world of mist swirls around him. Frodo peers out from the seat. The world seems to shrink. In all directions, Views of far off lands Telescope towards him through the mist. Images flash before his eyes. Orcs spilling out of holes in the Misty Mountains, Flames rise from Mirkwood, Grim faced Easterlings march to War, lack ships sail to the South. All the power of the Dark Lord is in motion. Frodo moves his gaze to the East ... Fire explodes against the smoke, as a huge mass of black battlements fills Frodo's vision. A mountain of iron, immeasurably strong, tower of adamant: Bara-dur, the fortress of Sauron. Suddenly Sauron's eye leaps toward frodo like a finger of light. Sauron's voice rings out in the black speech claiming they will fall.

Frodo leaps off the seat, and tumbles down the stairs. The eye sweeps Amon Hen like a searchlight, seeking its Ring. With a huge effort, Frodo wrenches the Ring off his finger. Frodo lies gasping on the summit of Amon Hen, below the ancient ruins of the seeing seat. At that moment a black boot steps into shot. Frodo looks up to see Aragorn above him.

"Frodo?" Aragorn asks lightly.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo says numbly. Aragorn moves towards frodo.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asks urgently, shocked when frodo moves away from him.

"Stay away!" frodo says sharply.

"Frodo….I swore to protect you." Aragorn says softly.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" frodo ask uncurling his fist to reveal the ring. It glints, gold and beautiful in the afternoon sun. Aragorn's eyes a drawn to it.

"Would you destroy it?" frodo ask watching him.

_**Aragorn. Aragorn. Elessar. **_

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor if needed." Aragorn said kneeling in front of him.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam ... he will not understand." Frodo says softly. Aragorn nods before freezing. He quickly draws his sword.

"Go, Frodo! Run!" he shouts as frodo hesitates. Frodo backs away into the trees, as 200 Uruk-hai swarm onto Amon Hen behind Aragorn. He attacks them like a madman bringing two down with him as he leaps onto the ruins, while the others close in on him. Frodo scrambles down the hillside, away from the battle. Despite his bravery Aragorn is quickly surrounded. Suddenly elven arrows smash into the Uruk-hai. Legolas races out of the woods, firing his bow. Gimli is not far behind.

Frodo is darting down the steep hillside as heavy feet thunder down after him.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cries out looking for frodo.

"Find the Halflings. Find the Halflings!" Lurtz orders. Frodo stumbles and falls. Quickly he crawls behind a tree. Above him the sound of URUK-HAI crashing through the forest rings out.

"Frodo!" merry whispers. Frodo turns to see Merry and Pippin hiding in a hollow, a few feet away.

"Hide here, quick!" merry whispers.

"Come on!" pippin whispers. Frodo looks at his friends. Slowly shakes his head, a great sadness in his eyes.

"What's he doing?" pippin asks confused. Merry's eyes meet frodo's. He nods in understanding.

"He's leaving." Merry says softly.

"No!" pippin shouts. Pippin stands and makes a move toward Frodo. Merry grabs at his arm.

"Pippin!" merry hisses. Merry and Pippin look up the slope where a cry has rings out. They have been seen.

"Run, Frodo. Go on!" merry says to frodo. Merry waves his arms at the approaching Orcs.

"Hey, hey you! Over here!" merry shouts.

"Hey!" pippin calls out.

"Over here!" merry shouts.

"This way!" pippin yells.

Merry and Pippin run, leading a pack of Orcs. Frodo runs to the lake. Merry and Pippin are still running from Orcs.

"It's working!" pippin shouts.

"I know it's working! Run!" merry says exasperatedly.

Merry and Pippin stop, more Uruk-hai approach from the other direction. They're trapped. Suddenly Boromir charges up the hill and meets the stroke of the leading Uruk-hai. The echo of Boromir's horn reaches Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. They are battling their way down the Slopes towards the lake.

"The horn of Gondor!" legolas shouts.

"Boromir!" Aragorn says. He desperately slashes his way towards Boromir, felling Uruk-hai in his path, while legolas and Gimli fight the rear guards. Many Uruk-hai fall to Boromir's sword as he trys to protect merry and pippin.

"Run! Run!" Boromir shouts as Lurtz takes aim. Suddenly a black arrow hits Boromir's chest. Amazingly Boromir continues fighting as to more arrows hit bringing him to his knees. As he falls he sees merry and pippin scooped off their feet by Uruk-hai.

"Aaaaagh! Boromir! Boromir!" merry and pippin yell. Lurtz aimed his bow at Boromir's heart. Aragorn charges at him smashing his bow. They're locked in deadly battle. Aragorn cuts Lurtz in down. He races towards Boromir who lies slumped against a tree. At least 20 dead Uruk-hai lie heaped around him. His horn lies at his feet cloven into.

"They took the little ones...Frodo...where is Frodo?" he gasp painfully as Aragorn try to staunch the blood flow.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn whispered. Boromir held Aragorn's gaze.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Boromir said sadly.

"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn tells him softly.

"Forgive me. I did not see ... I have failed you all." Boromir said pain in his eyes.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn says as a bang sounds near them. Suddenly there are running footsteps. Legolas and Gimli turn to see harry running towards them blood on his shoulder.

"Harry you're hurt!" Legolas cries. Harry waves him off still running towards Aragorn and Boromir.

"Sorry im late. There were several Uruk-hai down by the river." Harry panted as he slid to a stop next to them.

"Harry you are supposed to go with frodo. Did you not listen to Elrond?" Aragorn said in shock.

"I heard him alright, but I can easily get to them. It's called apperating." Harry said while he began to try and bind Boromir's wounds.

"Leave it! It is over ... the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin ...Aragorn..." Boromir gasp trying to push Harry's hand away.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you ... I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail..." strider says quietly.

"Our people ... our people..." Boromir mummers.

"I would have followed you, my brother...my captain, my king." Boromir continues.

"And you will. I will not allow you to die yet Boromir." Harry states. Harry has to work fast as Boromir is fading. Finally Boromir's body arches and he gives a shuddering gasp. His eyes are open. He is alive.

"Thank you harry. And tell frodo when you catch up to him that I am sorry." Boromir says softly. Harry nods before wishing strider good luck and kissing Legolas goodbye. With a bang he is gone.

On the lakeshore, Frodo stands in front of one of the elvish boats, the Ring in his palm. Sam is running as hard as he can through the forest.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yells still running.

Frodo looks to the far side of the river.

_***flashback to Caradas before the avalanche***_

"_**I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened..." frodo whispers. **_

Tears fall down Frodo's face...

"_**So do all who live to see such times...but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us." Gandalf replies.**_

_***end flashback***_

With renewed determination, Frodo tucks the Ring inside his vest pocket. Sam bursts through the trees and runs toward the lake. Frodo is already paddling away.

"Not alone, Frodo. Mr. Frodo!" Sam cries. Frodo in the boat is paddling away from the shore tears in his eyes. Sam's voice is carried by the wind.

"Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone." Frodo yells as Sam splashes hopelessly towards the boat.

"Of course you are ... and I'm coming

With you!" Sam yells.

"You can't swim." Frodo yells as Sam starts to go under. Frodo drops his paddle and scrambles towards the back of the boat.

"Sam!" frodo yelps as Sam slips under. Sam is under water. The water seems to press in around him. He is sinking. Suddenly frodo grasp Sam's hand and pulls him into the boat. Frodo and Sam look at each other out breath with tears and water streaming down their faces.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo ... a promise. "Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to ... I don't mean to." Sam sobs. Harry stands on the beach smiling softly.

"Oh, Sam!" Frodo starts to laugh through his tears. The two friends hug.

"Well Come on then." He says and the two friends start to row. Soon they reach the eastern shore. When they do harry apperates a little ways ahead of them.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands. It is in Sam and Harry's." Aragorn says softly.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli says sadly.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." Aragorn says strapping a hunting knife on a steely glint in his eyes.

"Yes! Ha!" Gimli says happily. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli disappear into the woods, following the Uruk-hai trail.

Frodo, Harry, and Sam scramble onto a high ridge. A distant line of saw toothed mountains below a dark, oppressive sky. Black volcanic smoke rises behind the mountains. They have reached the skirts of Mordor. The three look on with grim determination.

"Mordor! I hope the others find a safer road." Frodo says softly.

"Strider will look after them." Sam says, harry nods in agreement.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again. Will we?" frodo ask looking at his two friends.

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may." Sam says softly.

"Do not give up hope frodo. Strider will take care of them as I will take care of you." Harry said touching frodo's shoulder.

"Sam? Harry? Im glad you both with me." Frodo said looking at them with affection. With that the two hobbits and one istari set off towards Mordor.

AN that it review I'll start the sequel in a few days. Right now im going to do a truth or dare story.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I decided that im not going to continue the spin the bottle. Anyone want it? Anyways I need a title for the sequel of this story if you want one. I can't start it until I have a title.

XOXO-

Carmen


End file.
